


it's something, isn't it?

by bmblb



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, This was entirely self-indulgent, gay banter, just like? lots of gay banter idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblb/pseuds/bmblb
Summary: kravitz wanted to see taako again, and, fortunately for him, taako wanted to see him too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am Gay and this is the first time ive written something for real in 6 months so here u go

Kravitz took a deep breath, staring at the stack of papers on his desk. There was absolutely no way he could bring himself to do any of this right now, not when all he could think about was the weight of his Stone of Farspeech around his neck.

Taako had been so casual getting his attunement, and Kravitz had pretended it was a totally normal thing for him to do. In reality, though, he knew this was the first time he’d ever given it out to anyone as _alive_ as Taako was. The only people that had his Farspeech attunement were his co-workers (all very dead), and a couple spirits he’d befriended in the astral plane (again, really super dead).

He wanted to call him, even though their date wasn’t all that long ago. Or maybe it had been a while, time was a fickle thing after existing as long as Kravitz had. What would he say, though? 

Even though he’d thought about this often, he never could figure out a good enough excuse for calling him up again. Considering how long he’d put off actually doing it, Taako had probably lost interest, or worse, forgotten about him completely.

The thought pained Kravitz more than he’d like to admit. He held the Stone up so he could see it, examining it for a second. Maybe he could just ask if he was busy? He wouldn’t have any reason outside of visiting, but hopefully Taako wouldn’t ask for one.

He turned the small dial to his channel before he could convince himself not to. “Taako? Are you there?” For a moment, there was just a low static. He was scared that he wasn’t going to get a reply.

“Krav! How’s it going, man?”

The voice spurred a smile out of Kravitz. “It’s, uh, alright,” he answered. “How about you?”

“Uh, let’s see. I haven’t died yet, so that’s a plus. I guess.” He could hear the grin in his voice, and it only made the grim reaper smile more.

“I would’ve guessed, considering I haven’t seen you floating around here.” He paused for a moment. “Would you happen to be busy?”

“Hells to the no! We aren’t expected for another mission for a while. I was hoping you’d call to ask. What you got in mind?”

Hope bloomed in Kravitz’s chest, and he brushed some loose hair behind his ear with his fingers. “Nothing special. I just wanted to see if you were alright with me dropping by.”

Taako snickered a little. “Dude, you don’t have to ask if I’m alright with it. You can come by whenever. My room on the moon is your room on the moon, and all that jazz.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kravitz huffed out with a laugh. “If it isn’t too early, I’ll be there in ten.”

“Radical, lemme just, uh, get ready real quick. I haven’t really gotten out of bed all day. See you in a few, Dr. Bones.”

With that, the line went to static. Kravitz decided he could go ahead and knock out a few of the shorter forms laying on his desk. He could barely focus as he wrote, and after what felt way too long for ten minutes, he stood quickly.

His scythe appeared in his left hand, and he swiped it through the air, opening a rift to the plane of the living. He stepped through swiftly.

He appeared in Taako’s room. Clothes were thrown over chairs, and empty bottles of booze rested on the floor. A box that he suspected to previously hold pizza was half shoved under the bed.

However, there was no sight of Taako. Kravitz cleared his throat. “Hello?”

“In here! I’ll be out in a sec, handsome, you can't expect me to look so good so fast.” The voice came from behind a closed door on the other side of the room.

Kravitz smiled, and took a seat on the bed. He looked down at himself. Panic flared through him upon realizing he was still wearing his long cloak and suit from when he was on the job.

He willed the clothes on his corporeal form to change, leaving him in a still-too-formal white dress shirt and pants. “That'll have to do,” he mumbled. It wasn't like he was one for jeans and a t-shirt, anyway.

After a moment or two, the door swung open, and out walked Taako. 

His hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and he was wearing a light blue off-the-shoulders shirt and shorts. Kravitz smiled as Taako waved his fingers at him.

The wizard took a moment to examine Kravitz’s choice of clothing. “Guess this is as casual as it gets, huh? That's alright, suits you, bubbeleh.”

Kravitz laughed a little. “Thanks. You, uh. You look great, Taako.” He felt his face grow unnecessarily hot for a sort-of-dead being with no need for blood in the first place, and cursed at himself for being so flustered.

Taako smiled. “Aw, thanks. You do, too. Want something to drink? I've got some wine and a TV that gets pretty great reception, considering we're on the moon.”

Kravitz stood nervously. “In the common room? Are your friends here? I don't want to be any trouble.”

Taako looped his arm over Kravitz’s and shook his head. “You're all good. Merle’s off-planet doing something, and Magnus is helping out Avi with some building stuff.” He led him out the room, into a wider space.

The room held a rather large couch and a television set. The large common area seconded as a kitchen on the other side. There was a bottle of wine and some glasses on the counter.

“Lemme go get us each a drink,” Taako said to him, pulling away and walking towards the counter. “Go on and sit down, I’ll handle the TV.”

Kravitz complied, sitting down on the couch. He watched him carry two glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. The elf sat down beside him and handed him a glass.

“So,” Taako started as he opened the wine, “what made you pick today to give me a call?”

Kravitz looked up at him. “It just crossed my mind that I hadn't seen you in awhile, is all.” The thought actually crossed his mind many times a week, and had since their first and only date, but Taako didn't need to know that.

Wine was poured into the glasses, and Taako set the bottle down on the table. He hummed and picked the remote up. “Well, I’m super glad you called me up, ‘cause I didn't want to have to be the one to schedule a second date.”

So he considered this their second date? Did a date count if it was just them sitting around, drinking wine and watching TV?

Kravitz nodded instead of replying. He handed Taako the remote that was lying on the wooden table, which had three sets of initials engraved on it -- “M.B., M.H., T.T.”

Taako turned on the TV. “Have any preferences on what we watch? Dunno how good TV is in the Astral Plane, so….”

Kravitz smiled. “I don't really watch TV anymore. How about you pick what we watch?”

He nodded, and flicked through the channels. “Not really in the mood for cooking shows. Sports are a definite no.” He stopped on what appeared to be a reality show. Quite a bit of yelling was already happening between the halfling and gnome on-screen. “Perfect.”

A snort came from Kravitz before he could stop it. “Interesting choice.” He took a sip of his wine and looked over to Taako: “You watch this often?”

“Um, yeah? It's hilarious, and just the right amount of drama that this place lacks. For a bunch of people looking to destroy life-altering relics, this is a pretty boring group.”

They sat and watched the argument on screen for a few minutes in silent observation. “I'm siding with Jaquelyn here, this guy’s totally wrong.”

Kravitz raised an eyebrow, grinning a little. “The gnome? She seems a little bit excessive, don't you think?”

Taako swatted his arm, scooting closer as he did so. “Yeah, man, she's on a _reality show_ , everything she does on here is over-the-top, ‘cause it sells.” He tipped his wine glass back and pointed at the screen.

“This dude seriously doesn't know what he's talking about. Plus, how am I supposed to side with someone who wears polka-dots and stripes together unironically?”

They both laughed, and at this point were sitting extremely close for two people on a very large couch. “I guess you're probably right. I’ll trust your judgement,” Kravitz assured.

Taako grinned. “Good choice. I'm an expert in fake reality show fights.”

Kravitz smiled and finished his glass of wine, setting it on the table in front of him. They sat and laughed at the fight for a while, but eventually Kravitz’s attention started drifting elsewhere.

Taako’s hand at some point had moved to his knee, and the other was holding the glass to his mouth. His eyes were trained on the television screen. 

There was something so mesmerizing about Taako. He caused Kravitz to lose focus on anything that wasn't him when he was around, and sometimes when he wasn't.

Fingers snapped in front of his face. “You with me, Krav? You've been staring at me like I’ve got something on my face for over a minute.”

Kravitz shook his head, losing his train of thought. “Oh, sorry. You don't have anything on your face. I just…got distracted, is all.” He swallowed. “You're really pretty.”

Taako’s eyes widened, and he looked taken aback for a moment. Then, he smiled widely. “Well aren't you a charmer? You're pretty, too, but I'm pretty sure you must've noticed by now.”

The grim reaper shook his head slightly. “I haven't. I don't really have reason for mirrors these days.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Taako sighed. “Charming, sweet, _and_ naturally handsome. You're like, the full package plus, my guy.”

This evoked a laugh from Kravitz rather abruptly, and he waved a hand in Taako’s direction. “I wouldn't go that far with it, but thank you.” He held his smile and just continued to look back at Taako.

The wizard beside him just returned his gaze and smile happily. The show in the background was long forgotten, and so were their empty wine glasses. “I’m glad I came to visit you,” Kravitz said. I’ve been meaning to do it for a while, but...I don’t know.” He shook his head, still smiling.

“Not gonna lie, man, if you would’ve waited any longer to call me up, I would’ve had to call you myself.” He hummed in disapproval slightly. “That just isn’t how I roll, so it would’ve been kind of a bummer in itself.” His hand moved from Kravitz’s knee to the hand closest in reach, intertwining their fingers without comment.

Kravitz’s eyes widened, but he didn’t drop his smile. “You know, I never know when you’re going to jump off into a mission that will probably get you killed five times over. I don’t want to call at the wrong time, and I can always make time for you. Maybe you should try to call _me_ sometime, even if it isn’t how you roll.”

Taako shrugged, but didn’t respond at first. Instead, he looked Kravitz in the eye, and squinted ever so slightly in thought. “Maybe. Also, not to be super fuckin forward or anything, but I really think we should just kiss before I get killed five times over on an impromptu mission, since you think it’s inevitable.”

Kravitz nodded slightly. “Yeah. That’s actually a pretty good idea.” Taako laughed in response, and used his other hand to pull him closer by the back of his neck. When they met, Kravitz felt almost giddy, closing his eyes and smiling into the kiss.

By the time they pulled apart, they were both grinning and giggling a little bit. “You know dude,” Taako began after placing a kiss on Kravitz’s cheek, “If I’m gonna be the one calling you on the reg, you’ll never know if I want to take you out for dinner or if I’m about to be brutally slaughtered. So I guess? Keep that one in mind, man.”

Kravitz laughed. “Hopefully the latter will be less frequent, but I can’t say I expect it to be.”

They grinned at each other, turning back to the obnoxiously loud show on the TV screen with Taako’s head leaning on Kravitz’s shoulder and their fingers intertwined.


End file.
